


Student File: Collin

by RockinRobin111



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Haunting Minecraft Roleplay
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinRobin111/pseuds/RockinRobin111
Summary: Collin is a star student and athlete who excels in all his classes, and numerous extracurricular activities. Well behaved and charming, he is popular among both staff and students. Collin represents Rubyshire School at its best, and there is no doubt he will succeed in all his future endeavors.- Principal R.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Student File: Collin

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen The Haunting/The Haunted Minecraft Roleplay made by Rejectedshotgun, you should watch it. I promise it gets good.

Student File

Name: Collin 

Age:16

GPA: 4.1

Summary: Collin is a star student and athlete who excels in all his classes, and numerous extracurricular activities. Well behaved and charming, he is popular among both staff and students. Collin represents Rubyshire School at its best, and there is no doubt he will succeed in all his future endeavors.  
-Principal R.

Update: Collin has reported difficulties seeing in class recently. A call was made to his parents, and he now wears glasses. We hope this will solve his (slightly) dropping grades, and that he will continue his academic excellence.

Update: Collin has been increasingly more withdrawn and distracted in class, as well as his extracurriculars. His grades have rapidly declined in the last month, as he has not been turning in his schoolwork. Numerous attempts have been made to reach out to Collin with very little success. A call was made, and his family reports similar issues at home.

Update: Collin frequently disrupts class, shouts profanities, wanders the school halls, has low attendance, and instigates fights with other students. So far, all fights have been successfully de-escalated. He was also found putting strange graffiti on the bathroom walls. When confiscating his backpack, a crumpled up ball of paper was found with the words "he is taking over" scribbled all over. Collin claims to have no memory of the previously described events. Attempts to reach out to him and his family have failed. Collin has been suspended for two weeks for his recent actions, and will no longer be allowed to participate in extracurriculars for the rest of the school year.

Update: Collin started a fight with one of his teachers. It took multiple students and staff to pry him away from her, and she was sent to the hospital soon after for her injuries. This is the last straw. Another call was made to his parents, but we were unable to reach them. As of today, Collin is indefinitely expelled from Rubyshire School.


End file.
